Broken Angel
by romance in the rain
Summary: COMPLETED.He left her broken and scared. He wanted to pick her up and fix her. Is she to broken to be fixed? Trory & PDLD. AU. Summary inside. R&R.
1. Prolog

_**Rating :** PG 13 ( T )_

_**Warning :** Underage drinking, language._

_**Disclaimer :** I own nothing you reconize._

_**Summary :** Rory fell for Tristan. She thought it was love so she gave herself to him. She learned the harsh truth afterwards. He only did it for a bet. She now has trust issues that are really affecting her life. There's a new student in school. He falls in with her friends. He falls for her over time but she's scared. He sees her as a broken angel that he must have. He wants to fix her, to make her pain go away. Her step-brother tries to convince her that he's a good guy. Logan and Colin are trying to convince her as well. Jess doesn't think she should be convinced rather thans howed. Can they get her to open up again or will he trust issues keep her from opening up again?_

_**A/N :** This was wrote because of a challenge/request. It's taken me awhile to find out how to start this. I really hope you like it. It's not the easiest thing I've ever wrote._

* * *

**BA**

Rory gilmore was never the type of girl to depend on a guy. She definitly wasn't the type to give her carefully guarded heart away. That was until she met Triatn DeGray. Now she's broken and scared of love. She's the type of girl she always swore she would never be.

Caleb Danes is Rory's step-brother. He feels bad for not being able to protect her. He isn't going to let Tristan get away with it though. With the help of his friends Logan and Colin he's going to bring Tristan down or at least try to.

Tristan DeGray made a bet with his friends Dean, Nathaniel, and James that he could get Rory in bed. Now that the task is done he's through with her. But with the new kid in school will he try to have more fun or will he finally just leave her be?

Finn Morgan is new to Chilton. He quickly falls in with Rory, Caleb, Colin, Logan, and Jess. When he starts to fall for the broken angel who befriended him, can they deal? Did Tristan ruin any chance he had with her?

* * *

_**A/N :** Let me know what you think so far and if you have any ideas. I know where the story is going on but I would love to hear what you wanted to it._


	2. This Is How A Heart Breaks

_**Things to know :** Luke and Lorelai married when Rory was six and Caleb was seven. Luke adopted Rory and Lorelai adopted Caleb. Rory wanted to use Gilmore as her last name so they let her change it back. Jess lives with them. He's been living with them since he was eight. The older Gilmores pay for all three kids to go to Chilton. They want whats best for all of them. They fixed the relationship with Lorelai and realised how great the three kids that were now in their family were. The treat Jess as if he is one of Luke and Lorelai's. Caleb was welcomed with open arms when Luke and Lorelai were wed. Their love only grew for him when Lorelai adopted him a few monthes after. Colin is Rory's best friend. I believe about sums it up for now._

_**A/N :** All chapter titles will be from songs. This one is from Rob Thomas._

* * *

Rory sat att he lunch table with Jess, Caleb, Logan, and Colin. She was picking at her lunch, not eating it. She didn't want to be in school but she couldn't call her parents to come get her. They were working. And calling her grandparents was out of the question. She didn't want to make them worry. "Everything okay Ror?" Caleb asked, concern in his voice. She nodded, not looking at him.

"No." Jess kept his eyes on Rory as he spoke.

"Jess." She hissed in a warning tone.

"Damnit Rory he has a right to know." She felt tears threaten to fall. "Tristan tricked her into sleeping with him. Now he won't talk to her." She stood up and walked off. She didn't want to see the hurt and anger in her brothers eyes. Silent tears fell from her eyes like earlier this morning.

_Rory was walking to her locker which was close to Tristans. She stopped in the middle of the hallway. In front of her was Tristan making out with Summer in front of her locker. She turned to go to the bathroom before anyone noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Instead she ran into Jess. Through her tears she managed to tell him what was wrong. "I'm so stupid. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I gave myself to him." She ran a hand through her hair. "He was just using me."_

_"Who?" Anger was evident in his voice. She inwardly winced at the coldness in his voice. She didn't want to tell him for fear of what he would do. She knew she couldn't keep it from him though._

_"Tristan." She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back and lead her away from the scene in front of them._

She found herself sitting in the library. She knew Tristan wouldn't go in there. He was the last person she wanted to run into. Someone sat down beside her. By the lack of talking she knew it was Colin. He would always sit with her but stay quiet. He knew she would talk when she was ready. "Is he mad?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Caleb?" She nodded. "Yes. He isn't mad at you though. He's mad at Tristan." He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "You're going to have to talk to him eventually."

"I know. I'm just not ready to yet."

"It isn't your fault. He's good at tricking people when he wants something." She nodded in understanding and agreement. He hated seeing his best friend so broken up. She didn't deserve to have to go through this. No girl deserved it.

"I feel so stupid. He told me he loved me and I believed him." She took a deep breath to keep from crying again. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good." He kissed her forhead. "We have to get to class." He stood up and offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted. She would truely be lost with Colin. He was her rock. He was good at not showing her how he felt when she needed someone to just listen.

_Tristan took Rory's hand and lead her away from the crowded party. They made their way up stairs, dodging the drunken bodies sprawled out on the steps. He opened the door to his bedroom and lead her inside. Some cheesy pop song was playing in the background. He closed the door and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and gentle. He mumbled 'I love you' against her lips. It was in that moment that she thought she was ready. She made a huge mistake in that moment. She misplaced her emotions. She just wanted so badly to believe that Tristan was in love with her._

Rory walked into the house after Colin dropped her off. She placed her books on her desk in her bedroom. She changed out of her uniform and pulled on some blue jeans and a black tank top. She pulled her into a pony tail as she walked to Caleb's room. She stopped in front of the closed door. She didn't want to have this talk but she knew she had to. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Caleb, we need to talk about this. I know I should of told you sooner but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you or disappoint you." Silent tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Caleb." His bedroom door opened and he opened his arms to his little sister.

"I wish you would have come to me sooner Rory." He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. "You know this talk isn't finished right?"

"I know." She smiled sadly at him. "Coffee to make it easier?" He chuckled and nodded.


	3. I'll Stand By You

_**A/N: **__This chapter might be short. I don't know. It's going to be between Caleb and Rory. I'm going to try to show their bond. Hopefully whatever I write doesn't suck._

_Bear with me. I didn't use my BETA on this chapter. I'm sure you guys can deal a little longer. I have to fix some things with my word processer before I can use her edited chapters._

_Chapter title is from The Pretenders. It's a love song I think but the title fits. You'll see why in this chapter._

**I'll Stand By You**

The two teens walked through the quiet town of Stars Hollow. It was a warm night so they didn't need jackets. They both carried a cup of coffee. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak. Finally Caleb broke the silence. "I really wish you would have told me you were with him."

"We weren't really together." She sighed. "We only went on a few dates but they were so amazing." She wasn't herself around Tristan. He had an affect on her.

"I still wish you would have told me." He placed an arm over her shoulders. "I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on."

"Then there's something I need to tell you." Tears formed in her eyes as she stepped out of his reach but she refused to let them fall. "I…I might be pregnant."

"I'm going to kill him." He balled his hands into fist. His expression softened when he saw her face. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Let's be sure before we tell mom and dad."

"Thanks." She leaned against him, fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

"No problem sis." He rubbed her back gently. "Just please.. don't ever get into this position again. You have no idea how scared I am."

"Probably as scared as I am." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want this getting out until I know for sure."

"I won't. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She shook her head. "Then how do you know?"

"I'm late and I'm never late."

"How about this, we go get a test tomorrow in Hartford. If it comes out positive we'll go see a doctor?"

"That sounds really good." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Why are you being so calm about this?"

"I'm in this for whatever you need. I'll always be by your side. You're my little sister. I have to make sure you're taken care of." He smiled down at her. "Now let's get home so you can take a shower and clean up."

"Okay." Just then Caleb's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Lorelai and Jess are looking for you guys." _Jess' voice came through the phone.

"We're on our way home."

"_Alright. Hurry home." _With that the two boys hung up their phones.

"We have to get home quick. Mom and dad are looking for us." He stopped her from walking. "Remember no matter what happens I'll always be there for you."

"I know." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I couldn't have asked for a better big brother."

**BA**

Rory handed the little white test to Caleb. They had to wait two minutes for the results. He was reading over the directions as she paced his bedroom. "Would you calm down?"

"I can't. That little stick determines my future." The timer went off and she jumped. She looked at him nervously. "What is it?" Her voice was a little shaky.

He looked at the test then up at her. "Well sis you have nothing to worry about. You're not pregnant." She jumped into his arms and cried tears of joy.

"Thank god. I'm to young to have a child."

"Yes you are." He looked down her. "Be careful next time." She looked at her very seriously. "Here's a really good idea. Don't have sex again until your married."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know this was short and I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of much to add to this chapter. Our exotic boy comes in the next chapter._


	4. All Downhill From Here

_**A/N: **__The song is by New Found Glory. I recommend listening to it if you haven't already._

**All Downhill From Here**

Girls were attracted to him. That was evident in the way they walked away from Tristan to get a look at the new student. His skin was tanned to perfection and his blue-gray eyes had a twinkle in them that kept him looking mysterious. He wore all black, he wasn't in a Chilton uniform.

Rory leaned against Colin's locker which was close to the new students' locker. A group of girls were crowded around the new guy. Rory rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how girls could instantly be in love with him when he hadn't even been there that long.

Jess, Logan, and Caleb all walked over. "What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Tristan has some competition." Colin wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder and the five of them walked to lunch. He had become very protective of Rory in school since he found out about what Tristan did.

"It's about time." Logan looked at a blond girl walking by and smiled at her. Rory hit him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You have a girlfriend." Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't do that. If you don't want to be with her break up with her."

"I can't. I love her." The four other stopped walking.

"Did Logan Huntzberger just say that he was in love?" Caleb shook his head. "She's changed you."

"And it's for the better." Jess clapped him on the shoulder. "You're becoming a better a man." He wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud."

"Lay off guys." Logan walked off, clearly embarrassed. The other four just laughed and hurried to catch up with him.

**BA**

At lunch Rory was sitting between Colin and Jess when Logan and Caleb came over to the table. Rory looked up to see Finn standing with them. She looked at Caleb and raised an eyebrow. "This is Finn Morgan. He's new here. He'll be sitting with us."

"Hey." Came the reply from Jess and Colin. Rory just looked at him. He was very attractive she would admit that. She looked back over at Caleb and shook her head then picked up the book she was currently reading and flipped it open.

"This is Colin, Rory, and Jess." He said hi to each of them. He looked at Rory. She was a natural beauty, and she wore no make-up. Her auburn colored hair was down and the little bit of red that was in it shone beautifully, but her blue eyes held a pain that he didn't think belonged there.

Rory got up and walked off, Colin got up to follow her. He knew she wasn't comfortable with a new person added to the group. Especially a male right now. He just hoped that she would be able to get over it, he didn't want her acting like this all the time. She didn't trust men because of Tristan. She was starting to believe that all men were liars and that wasn't a good thing.

"Who is she?" Finn asked as Rory walked off.

"That's Rory. She's my little sister." Caleb leaned back in his seat. He wasn't too worried about her walking off. She had a lot going on right now. It wasn't really fair of him to bring Finn over here without warning her.

"She looks like she's pained."

"She is." Caleb shot Jess a warning look before he could say anything.

"Why? Or do I not need to ask?"

"No it's fine." Caleb sighed. "If you're going to hang out with us it's probably best you know." He pointed at Tristan. "He's the reason. He made her believe he loved her just to get her in bed. It was all over a stupid bet."

"Damn." He looked over at Tristan. "Why isn't he black and blue?"

"We're waiting for the right time to get him back."

"No. We're waiting for Rory to not be around so she doesn't have to see it." Jess smirked. He wanted to kill Tristan for what he did to Rory but he didn't want her to see it happen.

**BA**

Tristan looked over at Finn. He noticed the way he had looked at Rory. He seemed to have a thing for her already. He didn't like that the new kid was taking away all his girls. Maybe he would have a little bit more fun with Rory, but first he would have to figure out what was going between her and the guy who was always hanging on her. He just hoped they weren't going out. It would make having fun just a little difficult..

**BA**

Finn looked at the spot Rory was sitting at earlier. She looked so strong but so broken. To him she looked like a broken angel, a broken angel that he just had to have. He would have to fix her first though. He was willing to do anything possible to make sure she would no longer be broken. He wanted to see her smile. He may have just met the girl but he was already taken by her. To him, she was perfect.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I know this chapter was short but I can't rush this. I was told I need longer chapters on my stories but if my chapters come out longer than the story will be rushed and then it won't be as good._

_As always, let me know if anything is wrong, if I can do anything to better this story, or if there is anything you want to see._


	5. Honestly

_**A/N:**__ Okay so a few chapters back I had the pregnancy scare in it. It's coming back into play here._

_I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for a chapter. I have a lot going on. As I've said in my other stories, I won't bother you with it._

_**Need To Know:**__ This chapter is taking place at the beginning of October._

_Song title comes from Bethany Joy Lenz_.

**Honestly**

Rory was sitting at her computer desk working on a report when Jess came into her room. He threw the pregnancy test box on her desk. She looked over at it then went back to typing, she was trying to ignore it. Jess ran a hand through his hair. "A pregnancy test? Were you ever going to tell anyone?"

"No. It was negative so why bother?" She turned to look up at him. "I don't want mom and dad to be disappointed in me. This would hurt them if they knew about it." She shook her head then went back to her report.

"I think they have a right to know."

"Just like they have a right to know that you're the one who painted all the graffiti on Chilton school grounds?" She faced him again. "Or like they have a right to know that you're the one who wrecked the car, not me?" She stopped him before he could say anything else. "If you say anything about this I swear I will tell everything I know about you."

"Whatever." He walked out of the room.

Rory felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. She picked up a picture of her and Colin. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Hey Colin it's me. Will you meet me before school tomorrow? We really need to talk. Love you." She hung up the phone after leaving the voice mail.

**BA**

"Hey. What did you want to meet for?" Colin leaned against his dark gray SUV.

"I had to tell you something before Jess gets pissed and decides to tell everyone." She took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Ror. Now what's up?" He looked calm but on the inside he was freaking out. He didn't want to make her worry though. He wanted her to be able to come to him with any problem.

"I took a pregnancy test. I was late and I freaked out. Don't worry it was negative." She would have found more to ramble on about but he stopped her.

"As long as it was negative we're good." He pulled her into a hug. "You know you could have been late because of stress." Rory giggled. "I know way to much." He sighed.

"That's what you get for having an older and a younger sister." Rory wiped away the tears she didn't know she had cried. "We should get to everyone else. I just wanted to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." He placed a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the school. Neither noticed the glare Tristan sent their way.

**BA**

"I don't get it. Why don't you just go ask her out?" Dean asked leaning against Tristan's locker.

"He has to be sure that isn't her boyfriend." James said. Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

"I don't even know if the new kid likes her." He thought for a moment. "Maybe we should invite him to hang out with us."

"Are you crazy Tristan? He hangs out with Caleb and his friends."

Tristan, James, and Nathaniel rolled their eyes at Dean. He wasn't always the brightest person. "Yes, but then we could find out if he likes Mary." Tristan held up a hand to stop Dean from talking again. "Just go to class."

**BA**

"If you come by my house after school I'm sure between Rory and I we could have you caught up in all your classes." Caleb was sitting in the library with Finn.

"That sounds good mate." Finn stretched out in the small chair he was sitting in. "She doesn't like me does she?"

"She'll come around. She just doesn't trust any guy who wasn't in our group before everything with Tristan went down."

"He's a jackass. Anyone who could do that to a girl doesn't deserve to happy."

"That's true." Caleb looked up at some freshman who placed a flyer on their table. He picked it up.

Halloween Party 

**School auditorium**

**Halloween night, 7pm – Midnight**

**Wear a costume and let the fun begin**

"This sounds like fun." Caleb passed it to Finn. "Do you like Halloween parties?"

"Never been to one. My parents aren't big on holidays like this."

"Hang out with us and we'll have you loving Halloween before too long." The two boys laughed and got up to go to class.

**BA**

The ride home in the car was very uncomfortable. Jess and Rory weren't talking because of the little fight they'd had the night before. Rory wouldn't talk to Finn because she still didn't trust him and Jess wouldn't talk to Finn because he just didn't like him. The only one who everyone seemed to like at the moment was Caleb.

"If we ride home like this again tomorrow I'm riding with Colin." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and sunk into the seat.

"Okay. But why didn't you ride with him today?" Caleb was driving so he couldn't look at Rory when she responded.

"He had a doctor's appointment."

"At least we know he isn't pregnant."

"Jess Robert Mariano I told you I am not pregnant. I took the damn test because I was worried." Rory was now wearing a scowl that didn't suit her very well.

"Well you shouldn't have opened your legs in the first place." Rory was half way in the back seat before anyone could stop her. She was trying to hit Jess but she couldn't reach him. Finn grabbed her arms and held them so she couldn't hit anyone. Caleb pulled over. He got out of the car and walked to the back were Jess was and opened the door. He hit him in the jaw before helping Finn restrain Rory.

"That was uncalled for Jess. She only did it once. At least she didn't actually get pregnant like Sara did."

"That's a low blow."

"And you used a low blow on her." Finally Finn and Caleb had Rory calmed down. They placed her in the back seat beside Finn and moved Jess to the front. Finn was holding her down so she couldn't attack him again. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." Came the reply from the two boys

"No."

"Why not Ror?"

"I want to ride with Colin."

"He isn't able to come get you."

"Fine." Rory sunk back into the seat and smiled sweetly at Finn. "Hi. I'm Rory. And I already know you're Finn. If you let me go I promise not to hit Jess again."

"Don't fall for it. She only looks innocent." Caleb got back into the car and they were finally back on their way home.

**BA**

"Hey kids how was school?" Lorelai asked the four teens sitting at the kitchen table.

"It was good mom. This is Finn. He's new to school." Caleb looked between Rory and Jess. He was waiting on one of them to mention the fight but neither one did.

"Hello Finn. I'm Lorelai. You can call me mom if you want. Everyone else does. If you need anything just ask." She set her bag down on the floor. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes he is mom. I already called Dad and told him." Rory smiled sweetly. She was scaring Caleb and Finn. Jess was ignoring her.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower. You kids behave."

"Yes ma'am." All four teens said in chorus.

"Maybe we should invite Colin over." Caleb looked at Rory. He was hoping they could get Colin over so he could calm Rory down. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Caleb walked to the door and opened it to reveal a head full of blond hair. "What do you want DuGrey?"

"Your sister." He smirked.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And this is where I leave you guys at for now. Hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Sorry

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this isn't going to pick up where the last chapter left off. It will later but I have something else planned for the beginning. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter title comes from Buckcherry. You should listen to the song if you haven't heard it. It's one of my all time favorite songs._

**Sorry**

Finn chased Rory around the kitchen table. Jess had left the room when Caleb went to answer the door. Finn was attempting to tickle Rory but she was trying to avoid him. Her giggling could be heard throughout the house. "Finn stop!"

"Why love?" He caught her and started to tickle her sides. He smiled when she continued to giggle.

"Because.. I don't… like being… tickled." She breathlessly got the words out.

"That's not how it sounds." He stopped tickling her but kept his arms around her. "Fine, you win." They locked eyes and neither said a word. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. She pulled away from him and ran into Jess' room.

"Ror what's wrong?" The two may have been fighting but they still took care of each other. He walked over to her and wiped her tears away. "What happened?"

"It's stupid." She shook her head and leaned against his bedroom door.

"If it made you cry then it isn't stupid." He sat down on his bed and waited on her tell him. He knew he would have to give her time. She wasn't someone to just tell the world what was wrong.

"Finn kissed me." She sighed. "I think I like him but I just can't do it. It hurts."

"Because of Tristan?" She nodded. "Then you're going to have to talk to Finn. Tell him you can't do anything or be with him because of that, and you have to stop acting like you hate him."

"I don't know if I can do that." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean talk to him." She quickly added.

"Well you need to."

"I know."

**BA**

"Caleb I think I pissed your sister off." Finn walked into the front entry and stopped. Tristan and Caleb were on the front lawn fighting. Finn turned and walked back into the kitchen and knocked on Jess' door. "Jess, Caleb and I think Tristan are fighting in the front yard."

Jess and Rory ran out of the room and past Finn. The three of them ran out into the yard. "Caleb! Tristan! Stop it!" Rory stood on the bottom step of the porch while Jess and Finn pulled the two boys apart.

"Stay away from my sister." Caleb pulled out of Finn's grasp. Jess was holding onto Tristan.

"I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me." He smirked. Finn looked at Jess then punched Tristan in the stomach.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again." Jess shoved Tristan out of his hold. The three boys walked back onto the porch. Rory looked at Tristan before turning and walking into the house.

"You're just lucky Colin and Logan aren't here." With that Caleb ran after his sister.

"Thanks for the help mate." Finn leaned on the porch railing in front of Jess.

"You didn't need my help. You could have taken him down in one punch if I wasn't holding onto him." Jess ran a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow is going to be fun."

**BA**

At school the next day everyone was talking about the fight between Tristan and Caleb. Caleb had a busted lip and a few bruises that weren't visible. Tristan had a black eye, a busted lip, and some hidden bruises as well. Caleb was refusing to leave Rory's side. If he had to leave her side he made sure one of the guys would be beside her. He didn't want Tristan messing with her.

"Logan I don't need a baby-sitter." Rory complained as Logan was walking her to her math class.

"I know but Caleb is worried. Now remember, I'll be here to pick you up after class."

"Okay." Rory walked into the classroom. She had this class with Tristan, Dean, Paris, and Colin who was late as usual. She sat in her usual desk which was by the window and in front of Colin's desk.

"Hey Rory." Dean sat down in the desk next to hers. Tristan sat behind him.

"Hey Colin." Colin stopped by Rory's desk and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in his desk. From the angle Tristan and Dean were looking at them it looked like Colin had kissed Rory on the lips. Tristan had a look of jealousy on his face, Dean looked hurt, Colin was wearing a smirk and Rory was ignoring all three boys.

Rory was trying to pay attention to the teacher when the door burst open. Logan and Finn ran into the room. "Rory love why did you leave me this morning?"

"She's in love with me now man. Just accept that."

"I can't. I need her love to live."

"What is going on here? We're trying to have class." The teacher crossed his arms, waiting on the two boys to leave his classroom. Rory was bright red.

"You're both wrong. She loves me." Colin stood up and walked to the front of the room where Logan and Finn were.

"All of you stay away from my sister." Caleb walked into the room followed by Jess. Jess walked over to Rory's desk and scooped her up. He carried her out of the classroom shortly followed by the three boys.

"What was that all about?" Rory was obviously pissed. Once Jess set her down she crossed her arms and glared at the five boys.

"We were just having some fun." Jess said.

"You owe me a shopping trip for that." All of their eyes got wide except for Finn.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She spends a lot of money when we piss her off." Colin stated.

"Yeah, our money." Logan groaned.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Finn shrugged. "We do kind of owe her for embarrassing her in front of the whole class."

"I like him." Rory smiled as she pulled Caleb's hand and dragged him towards Colin's SUV.

**BA**

"Do you have to buy anything else?" Logan groaned. All of the boys had their arms full of shopping bags and they weren't through with the mall.

"Yes. I have to get a pair of shoes to go with my new dress, and then I have to get a purse to go with the outfit I bought for mom." She pulled her puppy dog look on Finn. "Finny doesn't mind all the shopping. Do you?"

"Of course not love." How was he supposed to say no to her when she used that look?

"I have to get a Halloween costume too." All the boys groaned as she dragged them into yet another store.

**BA**

"Finn can I talk to you?" Rory walked up the Morgan's driveway where Finn was playing with a small dark headed girl who was no older than three.

"Sure." He picked up the little girl. "Let's go inside." The little girl looked a lot like Finn. She had the same blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair.

"Who is this?" Rory lightly tickled the little girl's sides which caused the girl to bury her face in Finn's neck.

"This is Alexis. She's shy." He set the girl down on the floor and she walked over to her toys. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The kiss yesterday."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." She ran a hand through her hair. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for freaking out on you. I just can't do anything like that. I can't be with anyone right now." She smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be the one to save you from that fear Rory Gilmore. Just wait and see." He walked her to the door and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be your knight in shining armor. You'll see love."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Alexis will be in a few other chapters. I'll explain her later._


	7. Sooner Or Later

_A/N: Okay so in this chapter I will explain Alexis a little. Next chapter will be a little Finn in the beginning and then the Halloween party. _

_Chapter title is from Crossfade._

**Sooner Or Later**

"Alexis, sweetie, we have to get you dressed." Finn sighed as he chased his little sister around the house.

"No daddy." A look of pain crossed his face. He picked the little girl up and sat her on his lap.

"I'm not your daddy Alexis." _Though I feel like I am. _"I'm just your big brother."

"Kids, I'm home!" The voice of Sasha Morgan was slurred. She was drunk yet again.

Finn stood up with Alexis and settled her on his hip. He picked up her diaper bag and his backpack. Making his way into the front room where his mother was he stopped. "I'm taking her to daycare then I'm going to school. Try not to kill yourself." He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. She had slapped him. He just pushed past her and walked out to his car.

"Alexis sweetie we're going to go see one of my friends. Will you be a good girl?" He placed her in the car seat in the back seat of his car. After buckling her in he placed the diaper bag and his backpack on the floor.

"Yeah." He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Thank you."

BA

Finn stood in front of the Gilmore-Danes door. Alexis was standing beside him holding onto his hand as tightly as she could. "Go home?" She looked up at him.

"No Lexis, we're not going home." He rang the doorbell and knelt down to her level. "I'm going to try to get you away from mom."

"Mommy's mean." Alexis buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know. That's why I'm going to get us a new place to stay." The door opened. He picked Alexis up and looked up to see Lorelai standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you but I have no where else to go."

"Um it's fine." Lorelai looked at Alexis then opened the door further for them to come in. "Is she..?"

"No. She's my sister. I feel like she's mine though." He closed the door behind him and smiled apologetically at her.

"Whats the problem hon?" She walked towards the kitchen and motioned for him to follow.

"My mom is always drunk and can't take care of Alexis. If I take her to her daycare then she'll go and get her. I'm worried she'll hurt her."

"I see." She knocked on Rory's door then opened it and stuck her head in. "Get up kid." She then walked over to Caleb's door then Jess' door and proceeded to do the same thing to each of them. "Leave Alexis with me and go to school. Come back here straight after and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you so much." He handed Alexis over to Lorelai. "I'm sorry to bother you with this."

"It's no problem."

Rory walked out of her bedroom in her Chilton uniform. She walked over to the coffee pot and got herself a cup of coffee. She then looked at Lorelai who was holding Alexis then at Finn. "Is she..?"

"She's my sister."

"Okay." Rory walked into Caleb's room without knocking. The two in the kitchen heard a loud thump then Caleb yelling something unintelligible. Rory walked out of the room and sat down at the table.

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked.

"She flipped my mattress." Caleb walked into the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a white wife beater. He fixed himself a cup of coffee. "I don't want to go to school today."

"If you don't go to school you can't go to the Halloween party."

"Dammit."

"Watch it. Your dads home." Lorelai stated.

"Sorry." He walked into his room mumbling something about school being unfair. He came out ten minutes later dressed in his uniform. Jess was standing in the background waiting on everyone to be ready to leave.

BA

School was uneventful. Everyone was talking about the party that night and what they were wearing. The group had detention for the stunt they pulled in Rory's class the day before. Rory didn't find it very fair seeing as how she had nothing to do with it but the teacher wouldn't listen. Tristan was leaving her alone for now. She was happy about that. Dean was a different story though, he kept trying to flirt with her. Colin had been able to save her from the most of it.

"Hey Rory."

"Leave me alone Dean."

"I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Why don't you like me?"

"Finny!" Rory ran over to Finn who had just walked into the detention room. She dropped her voice so only he could hear. "Save me. Dean won't stop flirting and Colin isn't here."

"Okay." He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her to a desk at the back of the room. Rory's back was to Dean. He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was simple and soft but it was enough to take Rory's breath away. Finn looked over at Dean and smirked.

Someone in the front of the classroom cleared their throat. Rory turned around and turned bright red.

"Didn't know you had it in you Rory."

"Shut up Colin." Rory blushed. She forgot that Dean was in the room at the moment.

"Don't worry you're secrets safe with me." Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on Ror. You can't keep pretending you don't have feelings."

"You're not helping." She walked past Colin and out of the room. Screw detention. She would deal with it some other time.

BA

"When will you be eighteen?" Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table across from Finn who was holding Alexis.

"In about a month."

"You can take her to court and try to get custody of Alexis." She took a sip of her coffee. "You just have to get your own place, prove you can provide for yourself and your sister. You have to still go to school and you have to prove your mother unfit."

"I think I can do all of that. Thank you so much."

She smiled softly. "Not a problem kiddo."


	8. Wake Up Call

_**Okay so one of my reviewers pointed this out so I thought I would explain to everyone. Rory saw Alexis when she went to Finn's house but didn't question whether or not he was her father. She did the next day at her house. When she went to his house she would naturally assume he was baby-sitting since no one else was there. With him showing up early in the morning with Alexis it would seem like a natural question to ask. Hopefully no one is confused about his.**_

_**A/N:**__ Okay so you guys should really thank __**Franka**__ for this. I got the idea to do this from one of her reviews._

_Song title comes from Maroon 5._

**Wake Up Call**

Finn sat in the living room of his house awaiting the return of his mother. He had rented an apartment and paid his cousins to help him move into it. Now he just needed her to sign over the custody of Alexis to him. He hoped he wouldn't have to go to court over this. He loved his mom. He didn't want to drag her name through the mud but if it meant protecting his baby sister then he would.

"Finn I'm home!" The voice of his mother came from the front door. She sounded sober. He only hoped she was. He wanted this to be quick and easy. He really didn't want to have to put up a fight.

"I'm in here mom." She stepped into the living room and looked at the bags on the floor beside her son. He pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards her.

"What's this? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out. And I'm taking Alexis." He held up a hand to stop her from protesting. "You can sign her over to me now or we can go through the courts and everyone will know how much of a drunk you are."

"Why are you doing this?" Tears welled up in her eyes but he didn't back down.

"To protect Alexis." He pointed to the paper. "Easy or hard?"

**BA**

The night of the Halloween dance finally rolled around. Rory come out of her room in white leather thigh high boots. She had on a skimpy white nurse outfit and her hair was pulled in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

Caleb stood up straight when he saw her. "Rory.. you are not wearing that." He was in a doctor's outfit. It was respectable looking.

"Why not?" She did a little spin. "You guys like it right?" Rory asked Jess and Lorelai.

"I think it's adorable. I want to borrow it when you get done with it." The three teens in the room cringed.

"You can have it after tonight." The doorbell rang. Rory skipped towards the hallway. "I'll get it." She opened the door to reveal Colin and Logan. Logan was in a pirate costume and Colin was in a prison costume. "What's that?" Rory pointed to a bag in Colin's hand.

"You're costume." He handed it to her. "Go put it on." She started to protest but he beat her to it. "Please just do it for me."

"Okay. Fine." She went to her bedroom to change.

"What outfit did you get?" Caleb asked as Colin and Logan entered the kitchen.

"It's a Juliet dress. It's simple, pretty, and it covers mostly everything."

"What do you guys think?" Rory stepped out of the room in a floor length light pink dress. It had long sleeves. Lace adorned the sleeves and the chest line. A little bit of cleavage showed but not enough to be inappropriate. She had her hair down.

"Wow." Came the reply from Jess, Colin, and Logan.

"You should braid your hair like Juliet does." Caleb smiled satisfied. He wouldn't have to spend all his time keeping the guys off of Rory.

"Get me a brush and I'll do it for you hon." Lorelai pulled a kitchen chair out and stood behind it so she could do Rory's hair. She braided two small strands in the front and pulled them back in a small, lose pony tail.

**BA**

Finn handed Lorelai Alexis' bag. "Are you sure you don't mind watching her? I can always take her to my aunt's house."

"I'm sure. Now go have fun." She tickled Alexis' stomach. "This little girl and I are going to watch movies and eat junk food until we pass out."

Finn chuckled. "Alright. I'll be back to get her when your kids come home."

"Alright." She held open the door. "Did she sign her over to you?"

"Yeah she did." He kissed Alexis on the cheek and then left.

**BA**

Loud pop music played as the group of five reached the gym doors. Jess ended up going for the rocker look. The other four finally stopped teasing him about the outfit. Caleb opened the door and the five of them walked in.

They caught site of Tristan, Dean, Nathaniel, and James. It was amusing to say the least. Tristan was dressed up as Batman. Dean was dressed as Superman. Nathaniel was dressed as James Bond. And James was dressed up as Zorro. Some girl dressed up as a Barbie was hanging on Tristan but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes had fallen on Rory.

Colin leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She turned towards the stage and gasped. Standing on the stage was Finn dressed as a knight. She swallowed past the lump growing in her throat and smiled softly.

Finn had taken what he said and made it come true, almost. She looked at the guys. They were all in on it. That was why they made her change outfits. She slowly stepped towards as Finn jumped off of it and headed towards her. They met close by Tristan's table.

"What are you doing?"

"Being your knight." He bowed. "Do I fit the profile, love?"

Rory's cheeks turned a bright red. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Part of her wanted to run from the school and hide. Another part of her wanted to kiss him.


	9. Long Trip Alone

_Okay, as some of you know I started a new story. I am not abandoning this one. I just need something to get all my stress out with and that story is it. For those of you who didn't know about it, it's called The Hunter and The Hunted. It's a SPN/OTH story._

_Okay so for this story I was informed Rory is a little out of character. I didn't mean for that to happen. I haven't watched the early seasons in a while so putting her into that character hasn't come out very well. I am more focused on how she was in the later seasons. I'll try to pull out some of the early episodes and watch them soon._

_I never planned on adding Alexis but she has become a big part of this story. She was an idea that just wouldn't go away. I've already established that she is Finn's little sister. I'm going to try to explain more of her in this chapter. Also their dad will be explained. Hope you enjoy._

_So if you have read all this you have a lot of patience. Now on with the story. Story title comes from Dierks Bentley._

**Long Trip Alone**

Rory ran from the gym. Caleb watched her leave. He also saw Finn following her. He set his drink down and excused himself from the group he was talking to. He walked over to the doors and opened them. He saw Rory and Finn standing by his SUV. He went back into the gym and gave them their peace.

"Is she really your sister?" Rory crossed her arms. She wasn't sure why this was so hard. She really liked Finn but she was looking for any reason to push him away.

"Yes she is."

"Then why are you taking care of her?"

"Because my mother is an alcoholic."

"What about your father?"

"He died before she was born." He turned away from her.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. No one knows. I don't like to talk about it."

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Want to go get some coffee and talk?" She ignored the pain in her chest. Her heart was aching for him but her head was telling her to stay back. She wanted to try this out. Test the waters and see how things went. They would just have to go slow.

**BA**

"So what happened with your dad?" She held the cup of hot coffee, warming her hands.

Finn played with a sugar packet, not looking at her. "He was in a car wreck. My mom was having complications and he was trying to get home to take her to the hospital. He didn't see the light turn red." He paused to take a breath. "He was hit by a semi."

She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. She didn't really know what to say. They didn't make Hallmark cards for times like these. She wanted to say something to make him feel better but she wasn't sure there was anything to say to someone in his place.

"What about you? You and Caleb don't have the same last name."

"We're not biological siblings. His dad adopted me and my mom adopted him."

"Where's your dad?"

"He was never really in the picture."

"You're mom's great." He took a drink of the coffee, wishing he had something stronger. He wouldn't drink again though. He didn't want to end up like his mom. Besides he had to take care of Alexis.

"Yeah she is. She knows what its like to be a teenager struggling with a little kid. She had me at sixteen." They sat there making small talk until the dance was over. They talked about everything. They talked about their lives growing up. They talked about their families and their friends. They talked about their deepest fears. They covered all the basic questions as well.

**BA**

Finn stood on the porch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze on the ground. Alexis was staying with Lorelai for the night. He was only dropping Rory off.

"I had a nice time tonight." Rory leaned against the porch railing.

"Me too." He took a deep breath then leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just take things so slow. Okay?"

"Okay." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. He brought his lips down to captures her in a gentle kiss. She responded to the kiss, deepening it slightly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him access. Their tongues wrestled together until air became an issue. Finn rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his him gently but quickly. "Mr. knight in shining armor." She smiled at him and walked inside.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been sick but I'm back and up to writting again. I planned on this being the end but I got an idea so the next chapter will be the last one. I don't have anymore ideas for this story. _


	10. End

I have decided to just end these two stories(**Broken Angel and Never Again**) where they are. I cannot finish them. I have no more ideas for them.

I am deleting **Beautiful Tragedy**. I will work on rewriting it so it comes out better.

I am really sorry for doing this but I just don't want to write these two stories anymore. I think they have a fitting enough ending. I would love for them to have better ones but I just can't think of anything else to write for them.

**Romance in the rain.**


End file.
